Butcher Entity
: "If you seek him out, he will destroy you." - The Spectre to Atrocitus. History Origin The Rage Entity was a creature of the Emotional Spectrum and served as the embodiment of the power of Rage which was the color Red in that energy field. It was formed after the Life Entity entered into the universe and manifested on the planet Earth where it influenced the worlds in order to bring about the rise of sentient life. As it did so, numerous embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum formed with the Rage Entity being the fifth to be born. It was created after the first act of murder was made which led to its formation. At some point in the past, The Spectre sought to eliminate the emotional embodiments of the emotional electromagnetic spectrum as he believed them to have too much influence on mortals and that they were too dangerous. As such, the Spectre encountered the violent male cosmic being known as the Rage Entity. Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the Spectre was taken over by the Black Lantern Corps by the insertion of the Black Lantern Crispus Allen. This turned the entity of God's Vengeance into a servant of Nekron during his attempts at destroying all life in the universe. However, the Parallax Entity was freed and took Hal Jordan as his host and together they destroy the Black Lantern Power Ring within the Spectre thus freeing him. During the battle, the Red Lantern Corps leader Atrocitus felt the rage witihin The Spectre and believed it to be the Rage Entity and sought to claim him as his own. While initially enthralled by rage, The Spectre managed to dissipate this anger and revealed to Atrocitus that he was not the Rage Entity and that he had in fact met the Rage Entity in the past. He cautioned the Red Lantern not to find it as "he" would destroy Atrocitus. When Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro uncovered the White Lantern Central Power Battery, each of them attempted to move it but failed. This led to all three attempting to move the White Lantern Power Battery which caused a surge of energy and Energy Constructs in the form of the resurrected Earth heroes to appear. Amongst their number was Aquaman who told Hal Jordan to "find them". When Jordan asked who he was referring to, Aquaman repeated the statement and declared the names of the various Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum namely the Predator Entity, Ophidian, Adara, Proselyte, Ion Entity and the Rage Entity known as the Butcher. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *The Rage Entity was first mentioned in Green Lantern #51. *The origin of the creature is seen in Green Lantern #52 and the appearance of the Rage Entity is first glimpsed in this issue. *The origin of the Rage Entity is told to us in Green Lantern #52 as the first sentient creature in the universe to, like the other embodiments, harness his particular emotion, Rage. In Green Lantern #54 we are given the name of the Rage Entity, The Butcher. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Butcher Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Rage_Entity Category:Emotional Embodiment